Pleasure Object
by WellThatWasFun
Summary: Nick finds something in the bottom drawer of Jess's night-stand.


"Hey Jess... what's this?" she heard Nick ask behind her. The sewing machine whirred loudly as Jess finished her seam. She pulled the fabric forward, nodding as she checked her handiwork, then looked over her shoulder to see what her boyfriend wanted. Nick was spending the afternoon lying on her bed reading a legal thriller, huffing and muttering intermittently about the ridiculous plot and stupid characters. Only now she saw that he had put the book face-down on the covers and was leaning over the far side of the bed.

"What's what?" she replied, absent-mindedly. "What are you doing, Nick?" She put her sewing down, got up out of her chair and joined him on the bed, kneeling beside him and leaning across to get a better view of what he was up to. When she noticed that the bottom drawer of her night-stand was open and that Nick was scratching around the contents, her voice rose as she demanded, "What are you _doing_, Nick?! Are you fiddling with stuff?!"

"I'm just looking for a snack, Jess! The peanut drawer is empty! Thought you might have more treats hidden away!" he replied indignantly, eyes wide.

"Don't fiddle with my stuff!" she yelled, her arm swatting at his.

"Sorry. Sorry Jess," he relented, with a shake of his head. He sat back up next to her. "Didn't mean to snoop. Or upset you."

Jess sat back on her heels, mouth pulled sideways and eyes down. She felt flustered. Maybe she had overreacted. She hadn't meant to yell. But then again he had been into her _private drawer. _Had he found...

"But Jess, what _is _this?" Nick said, interrupting her thoughts. He stretched his arm out towards her, holding in his palm a pink egg-shaped object, confused look on his face. She felt herself blush, and looked down again. Oh no, he'd found it, the _private thing _in her _private drawer. _Oh god.

Nick used a finger to spin the item around in his hand, then turned it over. When he saw the buttons on the reverse he pressed the one marked 'on'. The object buzzed softly in his hand. "Oh!" he said quietly, as realization dawned. "_Oh!_"

For a moment or two they both just stared at the thing purring in his hand. Jess gulped, and looked up at Nick's face. He was smirking and his brown eyes were sparkling. "A vibrator, eh? Day, you are _full _of surprises," he chuckled. Suddenly her embarrassment was gone. She grinned at him and they both burst out laughing.

"This, Miller, is called a Pleasure Object," she told him, with a wink, taking the device from him and turning it off.

Nick raised his eyebrows. "A what?"

"Really! That's what it's called. It's on the box," she retorted. She pointed down to the open drawer, and he reached his arm down again.

She nodded when his fingers touched the small rectangular box at the very back of the drawer. He picked it up, opened the side flap and tipped the box over. A small charger dropped out. He put the charger back, closed the box and turned it over. He read aloud the discreet text on the underside:

"_'Sweet Spot' Pleasure Object. Congratulations on your purchase of this premium sensual massager. The ergonomically contoured shape and silky-soft silicone surface are designed for body play. Explore your erogenous zones with intense and targeted vibes. With a powerful motor and the quietest buzz, the six different vibration patterns will lead you on a waltz into ecstasy. Pleasure at your fingertips."_

Nick cocked an eyebrow. "Phew, that's kinda hot," he said softly. His tongue worked the corner of his mouth. "So, Jess, do you... use it?"

"Well, um, yeah." Jess swallowed hard, her mouth feeling dry. Her eyes dropped down. "When I was a single girl, it helped me meet certain, uh, needs..." she said, with a little shrug of her shoulders. "When I have an itch that needs a scratch," she continued, in her old-timey newscaster voice. She'd always felt so awkward talking about her own sex life. Even with Cece and Sadie. She was just shy about this stuff. But she really wishes she wasn't.

"Yes. I like it, it feels good," she added in a whisper.

"Oh man," he breathed, voice husky and low, "the idea of you, playing with this... that is just incredibly hot."

Jess looked up and caught his eye again. She saw the affection and desire there, and she smiled. If there was anything she felt certain of it was that they really liked each other and were really, _really_ into each other. It felt okay that Nick knew this about her. There was a long moment when neither said anything, and they just looked at each other. The air between them felt thick with attraction.

"Hey," she murmured.

"Hey," he replied, hands cupping her face with his warm hands as he leaned in and kissed her gently.

"So, Jess," he said quietly, sitting back again. He reached his hand forward and took the device out of her palm. He looked at it with a small frown. "How does it... where would you... what exactly do you do..." He couldn't seem to find the words. Then he looked right at her and grinned.

"_Show me._"

Jess felt her stomach flip, her mouth dry again. "Um," she stammered, "what?"

"Show me how you use it. I want to watch you with it. _Please._"

His voice was gravelly - that tone that did something to her insides. The thought of doing what Nick had asked - that did something to her insides too. She realized she maybe wanted to.

"Okay," she whispered, her voice also now low and husky. "But it's kinda my _private thing_. I've never done it before. You know, in front of someone else".

"Only do it if you want to, Jess."

"I want to."

He handed the Pleasure Object back to her, then bent his head to place another soft kiss on her lips. Before they parted he rested his forehead against hers for a moment. "Yes. Good," he whispered gently.

"So," he said, "shall I sit...? Where do you want me, Jess?"

"Hmm. Lie beside me, maybe?"

Nick stretched out on his side, head propped up by his left arm. He looked up at her. "This okay?"

Jess nodded. She swung her legs round and lay down on her back next to him. She still had the vibrator in her hand. She turned her head to look at him. "This is a bit weird," she said with a smile. "I can't really do this with so many clothes on."

"Then you had better take some clothes off."

"I actually like to do it naked."

"Then get naked."

Jess put down the device and hopped up from the bed. She walked to the door and turned the lock. Then she kicked off her flats and stepped forward into the middle of the room. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse, shrugging it from her shoulders and letting it fall. She reached behind her to unclip her bra and pulled the straps down. It slid down her arms and joined her top on the floor. Nick was watching her every move. Without breaking eye contact she unzipped her skirt and let it fall too. Her thumbs hooked into the side of her tights, and panties and tights got pulled down in one quick action. She stepped forward out of the pile of clothes completely naked. One more step and she was back at the bed. Her hand went up to her head and she removed her hair clip, dark curls tumbling down over her shoulders and back. She handed the hair clip to Nick. Then she took off her glasses and handed those to Nick too. Nick turned around to place both items down carefully on the night-stand beside him. When he turned back she was once again lying down next to him on the bed.

He looked down at her. She looked back, biting her bottom lip. "I've said it before," he began, voice deep and low, "but I need to say it again: your body, Jess, ... it is spectacular. " His eyes travelled up and down her length. He dropped a quick kiss onto her shoulder. "You are absolutely _gorgeous._"

Jess thanked him with a grin. It was an amazing thing to hear. Her life was kind of amazing now, though – amazing and weird. Take this afternoon for example... a few minutes ago she was busy hemming a skirt, and now here she was lying naked on her bed about to masturbate with her roommate-slash-boyfriend watching. And another amazing and weird thing was that she was now feeling really, _really_ into it.

Her hand swept over the bed covers until she found the Pleasure Object, taking it into her right hand. She began to wriggle her body into position, shifting down the bed a bit. Her left arm reached behind her to tug at a pillow. Nick quickly reached across to help her, gently placing the pillow under her head. Jess lifted her head, and flicked all her hair out behind her, exposing her neck. As she began sweeping the loose strands from her face, Nick's fingers came to help do the same, smoothing her curls out against the pillow. As her hand brushed his she gave his fingers a quick squeeze.

Jess pulled her legs up, bending her knees, feet flat on the bed. Then she tilted her head and looked down between her and Nick. "Hmm. Can you scoot your legs closer?" she asked, and he moved his lower half closer to her. "No, I mean, keep straight, just curve your legs round towards me. Maybe move down a bit first." Nick slid down the bed, bending his legs across the bed below her feet.

"Like this?" he murmured.

"Yeah," she replied, lifting her left foot and draping it over his ankles, and then her right one, resting her calf against his knees. "It's easier for me to rest my legs up like this". Jess wriggled again. "Please can you pass me the blue cushion."

Nick handed her the small throw pillow lying above him. She lifted her hips and slid it underneath her butt so that her pelvis tilted up. "Mmm, better," she said, "I'm comfortable." She smiled up at him. "Are you okay?"

Nick was in the same position as before, on his side facing her, arm bent and head supported in his hand. But he was lower down now, so was looking straight at her chest. "Oh yeah," he said, with a smirk. His eyes swept down to her exposed lower half and back to her face. "I have an awesome view." He bent down and gave her a kiss on her ribcage. "C'mon, girlfriend, it's time. _Pleasure yourself._"

Jess scrunched up her face at the expression, and stuck her tongue out at him. His eyes twinkled down at hers and she chuckled. She fiddled with the vibrator, turning it round in her hands and pressing the buttons until it was making a low constant hum. Holding it between her thumb and fingers she brought it to her body, running it slowly across her belly and up her middle, between her breasts. It meandered along one collarbone, down her flank and then back up her chest again, repeating the circuit on the other side of her body. This time when it came up she circled one breast and then the other. She ran it slowly up the one side of her neck, turning her head to the side for better access, as she buzzed it behind her ear. As she focussed on the sensations in her body her eyes flickered across the ceiling, not really looking at anything in particular. She flopped her head to the opposite side to give the left of her neck the same attention and caught Nick's eye. He was watching her intently. She held his eyes as she brought the object to her mouth and let it buzz against her open lips. She rocked it gently against her mouth and brought the tip of her tongue to meet the surface for a few moments. Then, without saying a word, she moved her hand out towards Nick and touched the vibrating device slowly and very gently along his lower lip.

His eyes widened at the sensation. "Holy hell," he breathed.

She smiled and brought it back to her own mouth for bit before running it down to her right breast, first circling the areola and then teasing up against her nipple which had hardened with the first tickle. Her breathing had become shallow and she allowed her eyes to close as she concentrated on the feeling for a minute or two, while continuing to roll and flick the device over her erect nipple. Then she moved across to give her left breast a similar treatment. After a while her finger found the buttons again and she changed the setting on the device, increasing the buzz. She heard herself gasp out loud at the heightened feeling as it touched and pressed down on her skin. Her breasts were very sensitive and responsive and this felt_ so, so good._

"Jesus, Jessica," whispered Nick, and Jess's eyes flickered open. She watched him watch her continue to play. "Tell me what that feels like."

A moan escaped from her throat. "Pleasure," she said with a sharp exhale and a quick smile. She dropped the vibrator by her side and brought both hands up to cup her breasts, squeezing and rubbing them with her palms. "They're tingling and throbbing. It's almost painful. But so, so good."

She picked up the Pleasure Object again and let it rest it on the skin between her breasts. She adjust the settings once more, selecting a pulsating mode. Holding it in the palm of her hand she began to zig-zag it down her body. "My body knows what it wants." She ran the device across her belly. "I'm feeling a tingle..." Moved lower still. "And a throb..." Over her hip. "Down there, too." Along her upper leg. "Feels good to tease..." Down her inner thigh. "Just the right amount..." Up the other inner thigh. "Until I really want it..." Circles across her mound. "Really,_ really_ want it." Hand between her legs. "_Oof!_"

Jess rolled her hips and groaned again. Her legs moved further apart, and her hand circled the device along her folds and then around and over her clit. Her eyes fluttered closed but she continued to narrate the experience, her voice a thick raspy whisper, "A surge of warmth..." Her back arched. "And wet." A shuddering breath in. "First wave of pleasure." A throaty moan. "Need to slow it down..." Long slow breath out. "And enjoy the ride."

Jess slowed the pulse mode down but continued to move the device in random patterns over her most sensitive areas. She could feel the pull in her inner leg muscles as she widened her legs further still, dropping her left knee and stretching her right foot further up Nick's legs. All her lady parts were completely open and exposed now and she could feel them swell and throb with warmth. She felt waves of heat roll up her torso, and slick wetness below, as she became more and more aroused. She arched her back again, head falling back and her mouth dropping open. Then, turning to the side, her eyes fluttered open to look at Nick. Her lids and lashes felt heavy, and her vision hazy, as her eyes drifted up to his shoulders and down his body. She noticed the way the fingers of his free hand were flexing then forming a fist as it lay against his hip. Flex, fist, flex, fist. She watched the way his chest rose and fell as he breathed heavily beside her. His shirt had a missing button and she could see his chest hair through the gap. Her eyes drifted to his fleshy neck and the tendon on the side of his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Her eyes moved up to his jawline. That's exactly two and a half days of stubble right there, she thought, and how weird that I know that now, that I am intimate enough with Nick's face that I can tell just by looking when last he shaved. Jaw, chin and then his mouth. Those lips, that tongue... his most beautiful mouth. She must have groaned aloud as Nick's gaze moved from below, where he was watching her continuing ministrations with the vibrator, up to her face. His eyes, when they met hers, were dark and shining. For several long moments they stared at each other's faces, eyes travelling from cheeks to lips to brows and back to eyes. Then Jess moved the vibrator in such a way that made her squirm and she bit her lip and the spell was broken.

Jess adjusted the vibrator again to a strong continuous buzz and moved it back between her legs. Then she took her free hand and began to stroke her body, running her palm up her thighs and the back of her hand along her sides. Nick's hand started to move towards her but stopped and returned to his side when she shook her head and mouthed, "No. Watch."

Her hand caressed the curves of her belly and hips. Her fingers feathered out across her chest, tickled down her front. Her nails grazed her throat and then her breasts. She rolled her nipples with the pad of her thumb and pulled at them gently with her fingers. As her right hand circled and circled she clenched her buttocks and rolled her hips, ripples of pleasure spreading out from her centre. As another deep moan escaped her throat Nick looked at her face again and she murmured, "I'm so, so turned on."

Nick's mouth dropped open and his eyes travelled back down her body. All the while she watched him watching her. And then she had another weird and amazing thought: how several months ago, when she was doing this a lot - _a lot,_ a lot – it was to thoughts and fantasies of Nick that her mind would occasionally, like two or three – or twenty, or more – times, drift. And now here he was beside her, watching her do this, and she wasn't fantasizing at all. How weird that was, and how amazing.

And then she wasn't able to think any more as she felt the tension build into a burn and she knew climax was close. She was rolling her hips and grinding the vibrator down. Her breath became a pant, an open-mouthed pant, and her throat ran dry. Her fingertips pinched one nipple, then another. She could feel a flush run up her chest and a light sweat broke out on her upper body. Her toes curled and thighs shook as her core began to pulse and clench. She closed her eyes and rode the wave of ecstasy and release.

After turning the device off and without opening her eyes she rolled towards Nick and felt his arms fold round her. He drew her gently to his chest and held her as she began to come down from the high. She was still trembling and his warm hands rubbed up and down her back. She nuzzled closer into the embrace. He continued to hold her as her breathing slowed, and after a few moments she let out a long satisfied sigh, and then another, pursing her lips as she exhaled. She lifted her head and smiled up at him. He looked at her with an unreadable expression, maybe it was shock, or perhaps wonder?

"Jess," he whispered to her, "that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

He placed a light kiss on the forehead and she lifted her head and kissed him on the mouth, hard and deep. As they parted she buried her face in his neck.

"Glad you liked it," she said, smiling against his skin.

"Holy mother of fuck. So hot."

"Practice makes perfect."

Nick drew his head back to see her face, asking with seriousness, "Is it always like that?"

"No," she laughed, "that was super-intense. I don't know why."

Nick licked his lips as he looked at her.

"No, I do know why, " Jess went on. "It's because you were watching. And because I am getting better at sex. So much better."

"Practice makes perfect."

They grinned at each other.

"My little miss expert at pleasure, eh?"

"Oh, the Pleasure Object has taught me a lot. _A lot._"

"You're not the only one with one of those, you know."

Jess gave Nick a questioning look.

"Us men, we come with a Pleasure Object built right in." Nick moved her hand to the bulge in his pants.

"Is that right?" she laughed. "Ah, yes, I think I know how to turn it on," she added, as she gave him a gentle squeeze.

Nick groaned and then gave her the widest of smiles. "Yeah, you do."

**Edit to add this note: Thank you for the reviews and comments. Being new to this game, it is hard to know how one's doing. The feedback is very much appreciated!**


End file.
